The Days
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Riza Hawkeye tertangkap tangan sedang bersama dengan Jean Havoc. Roy Mustang cemburu buta dibuatnya. Apakah maksud Riza sebenarnya? Inspired by BigBang's Haru Haru. Read n Review! :
1. Chapter 1 : Riza's Incident

Misa kembali! Gyabooo! \^o^/ akhirnya Misa kembali lagi ke rumah Misa tercinta di Tangerang. Yaaaah, cuma buat liburan lebaran aja sih. 10 hari lagi udah balik ke semarang T.T tapi ya sudahlah, selama Misa di Tangerang, Misa mau publish fanfic mini seri ini. *udah kaya sinetron aja* :)

Fanfic kali ini terinspirasi dari lagunya BigBang yang Haru Haru. Dengerin deh, enaaaaaakkk bgt. Apalagi video clipnya baguuuuussss bgt! *plak* *digampar gara2 berisik*

Disclaimer : FMA punya pemilik sapi sebelah *plak* yang bernama Arakawa-sensei. Roy Mustang tetap suami saya. *digoreng kremes*

enjoy your salep!

* * *

_**The Days Chapter 1**_

Roy meneguk habis segelas vodka di tangan kanannya.

Mata hitamnya sayu, rambutnya lepek bekas kehujanan, begitu juga bajunya yang terlihat lebih gelap akibat terguyur hujan deras. Bahunya terasa berat, ia tidak bisa membusungkan dadanya dengan sombong seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di bar ini.

Perhatian Roy sekarang hanya terpusat pada gelas vodka kosong yang berdiri diam di hadapannya.

"Tega sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

Roy mengisi gelasnya dengan vodka sampai setengah penuh.

"Teganya kau."

Ia meneguk isi gelasnya dengan rakus.

"Letnan Satu Riza Hawkeye, teganya dirimu."

Leher Roy terasa sangat lemas. Kepalanya jatuh tertidur di atas meja bar. Mata onyx berkilaunya berganti menjadi mata hitam penuh kesedihan, kebencian, kecemburuan, dan segala macam perasaan buruk.

**_(_)_**

Flashback

"_Hawkeye!"_

_Riza melotot terkejut dari dalam mobil jeep yang terparkir di belakang sebuah gedung._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Di sebelah Riza, duduk seorang pria yang kelihatannya sedang merangkul Riza._

_Dengan kemarahan meluap-luap, Roy mendatangi mobil jeep itu. Ia menggebrak kasar kap mobil itu. Menunjuk pria yang telah berani _bermesraan_ dengan orang yang _dicintainya.

"_Keluar kau, bajingan!" Umpat Roy sambil berteriak marah.__ Di belakang Roy terlihat Ed, Al, dan Breda. Wajah mereka memancarkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan._

_Pria di mobil itu keluar. Tampaklah tubuh tinggi dan rambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya._

_Mata Roy melebar. _

_Pria yang sedang bermesraan dengan _Riza-nya _adalah Jean Havoc. Jean Havoc! Sahabat setia-nya telah mengkhianatinya secara terang-terangan._

"_Hai." Sapa Havoc tanpa malu-malu. _

_Guratan sombong tergambar di wajah khas Aerugo-nya. Ia mencabut rokok yang sedang bertengger di bibirnya dan melempar rokok itu ke bawah sepatu boot militernya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nafas Roy menjadi lebih cepat, "katakan apa yang kau lakukan disini, bersama Riza, hah? Jawab aku, JEAN HAVOC!"_

_Havoc terdiam di tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha membuka mulut untuk menjawab. Matanya berkilat marah._

"_Apa yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu, Mustang." Jawabnya tenang._

"_Itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi karena sudah menyangkut DIA!" Roy menunjuk Riza yang ketakutan di dalam mobil, "aku BERHAK tahu apa yang kau lakukan bersama DIA!"_

_Kemarahan dalam diri Roy sudah tidak dapat dibendung. Nafasnya memburu semakin cepat. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Gelombang kemarahan terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang seperti api._

"_Begitukah? Aku rasa tidak." Jean masih sombong menghadapi _(mantan) sahabat_nya itu._

"_Kau! Dasar brengsek!" Roy maju dan menarik kerah Havoc. Ia memberinya pukulan keras di pipi kanan Havoc. Sudut bibir Havoc yang ikut terpukul mengeluarkan darah._

_Havoc melempar tangan Roy yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Ia memukul balik wajan Mustang yang sempurna._

"_Kolonel bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ed mencengkram punggung baju Roy, namun langsung ditepis keras-keras oleh Roy._

"_Aku tidak tahu kau berani melakukan hal serendah ini hanya karena wanita, Mustang." Ejek Havoc._

_Havoc dan Mustang beradu tonjok satu sama lain. Mereka udah tidak peduli walaupun diteriaki oleh teman-teman mereka. Yang sekarang Roy pedulikan hanyalah gadis pirang yang tadi _sedang bersama _Havoc._

_**That damn Riza Hawkeye!**_

"_Oh benarkah? Aku pikir KAU yang seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri!" Roy menggeram marah. Sudut bibirnya juga berdarah akibat pukulan Havoc. Ia kembali berusaha memukul Havoc._

"_KOLONEL, HENTIKAN!" Edward melompat di antara Roy dan Havoc, berusaha melerai mereka. Mereka tidak peduli. Tatapan keduanya dipenuhi rasa benci dan cemburu yang mendalam. Mata mereka beradu saling memberikan kilat kemarahan._

_Roy langsung dipegangi oleh Al dan __Ed. Havoc langsung dipiting oleh Breda._

"_Lepaskan Aku! Aku ini atasan kalian! Kalian harus mematuhi perintahku!" Berang Roy. Ia sudah gelap mata. Ia marah melihat sahabatnya sendiri mencuri gadis yang ia cintai _tepat di hadapannya_! Ini gila!_

"_Maaf Sir, kami tidak bisa mengikuti perintah anda. Tolong kendalikan diri anda, Sir!" __Alphonse memiting kedua tangan Roy di punggung._

"_Havoc, jangan seperti ini!" Breda b__erusaha menghentikan tubuh Havoc yang besar._

_Riza yang ternyata sudah keluar dari mobil jeep hanya bisa memandang pacarnya dan teman-temannya berkelahi sampai lebam dimana-mana. Ia menangis, sesenggukan di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua tangannya tergenggam erat di samping tubuhnya._

"_Ri-Riza." Ucap Roy ketika menyadari kehadiran Riza._

_Semuanya menatap ke arah Riza yang masih sesenggukan._

_Riza menyeka airmata dari wajahnya, berbalik dan berlari menjauhi tempat kejadian._

End of Flashback

**_(_)_**

"Kolonel." Panggil seseorang dari balik punggung Roy.

Roy berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah berat. Ia menengok ke orang tersebut.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Hagane." Roy mengenali Edward, bahkan dalam pandangannya yang kabur karena vodka.

"Kolonel, anda sudah cukup minum." Kata Ed kalem. Ia menghitung jumlah botol vodka kosong yang berserakan di sekitar gelas Roy.

1, 2, 3, 4,...,7 ? Tujuh botol vodka?

"Hei Kolonel Brengsek, kau minum sebanyak ini?" Ed menarik kerah kemeja Roy, "kau mau mati karena overdosis alkohol ya? Heh!"

Roy tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bau alkohol yang kuat tercium dari tubuhnya. Matanya tidak bisa melihat fokus. Jaket militernya menggantung lemas di tubuhnya.

"Aku...tidak...peduli... Hagane." Suara Roy terdengar sangat mabuk, "aku...sudah...tidak punya...apa...apa...lagi. Hidupku, dan **Riza**-ku. Semuaaaaaaa...sudah diambil...oleh Havoc, **sahabat**ku...sendiri!"

Mendengar Roy berbicara dengan nada sedih, Ed jadi tidak berhasrat untuk mengejeknya. Bagaimanapun, Roy tetap adalah seorang sahabat baik bagi Ed. Walaupun mereka berdua kerap kali bertengkar karena hal sepele, tapi Ed tahu ini bukan saat yang baik untuk mengejek Roy.

Roy sedang butuh teman. Ed tahu itu.

"Silahkan bercerita, Kolonel." Jawab Ed sambil meraih gelas bersih di pojok meja bar.

"Oh...? Kau mau minum, Haganeeee? Aku baru tahu kau bisa minum juga!" Roy meneguk lagi gelas vodka-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak akan mati karena vodka sialan ini." Ed mengisi gelasnya dari botol vodka Roy yang ke-7.

"Kenapa...kau...pe *hiks* peduli, Hagaaaneee?" Kepala Roy terjatuh lemas di atas meja, "sahabat baikku mengambil sesuatu yang saaaaaangaat dan... *hiks* yang paling teeerrrrpenting dalam *hiks* hi...hidupku. Aku bahkan su... sudah tidak *hiks* ingat bagaimana cara...hi...hidup. *hiks*"

Ed menegak vodka ditangannya, "Aku tahu. Aku disana. Aku tahu Havoc memang jahat. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia beraninya berbuat memalukan seperti itu."

"Aku tahu... *hiks*" Roy setuju dengan Ed.

"Phuah! Minuman ini rasanya aneh!" Ed membanting gelasnya ke atas meja bar, "kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan minuman aneh ini, Kolonel?"

"Vodka itu teman baikku... *hiks* dia bahkan lebih baik dari pada *hiks* si brengsek keturunan Aerugo itu." Roy memejamkan matanya di atas meja bar.

Ed memandang atasannya. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Ia mabuk, pakaiannya berantakan. Kemeja putih yang biasanya ter-setrika rapi, sekarang jadi berwarna kecoklatan lumpur dan lecek. Terlihat lebam biru-hitam bertebaran disudut-sudut wajah babyface-nya. Ada bekas airmata yang telah mengering di sudut kelenjar airmatanya.

Singkat kata, _Roy was so damn fucked up_.

Ed menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengangkat Roy dari tempat duduknya.

"Ngg? Hagane? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Roy setengah sadar.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, Kolonel Sial." Ed memapah Roy di pundaknya. Ternyata Roy lebih berat dari kelihatannya. Ed mengeluarkan beberapa cenz dari saku mantelnya dan memberikannya pada bartender.

"Maaf, tolong bersihkan kekacauan ini. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu Roy Mustang pernah mabuk berat dan menghabiskan 7 botol vodka disini." Pesan Ed pada si Bartender. Si pria bartender mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah perjalanan beberapa menit dengan taksi, Ed akhirnya sampai di apartemen Roy.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di apartemen anda, Kolonel." Ed membukakan pintu apartemen Roy.

Roy tidak menjawab apa-apa. Rupanya ia sudah terlelap. Ed menghela nafas lagi. Ia membaringkan tubuh Roy di atas tempat tidur, ia juga menarik selimut tebal sampai ke batas pundak Roy.

"Besok anda tidak perlu ke kantor, Kolonel Sial. Aku akan membereskan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Ed.

Ed mematikan semua lampu di apartemen Roy, lalu keluar dari situ.

* * *

Chapter 1, empel dem dem dem...

Bagaimanaaaa? Ayoo berikan review readers semuanya... Misa udah nyiapin lanjutannya sampai tamat. Kalau readers ingin fanfic ini dilanjutkan, silahkan tinggalkan review...

Kalau reviewnya Misa rasa cukup, akan misa update langsung. :)

Yoroshiku nee~ minna-sama :)

Salam hangat,

^MisaChan^


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Lieutenant

Ternyata tanggapan untuk The Days ini gak terlalu buruk. Jadi, Misa update sekarang aja ya? Thanks banget buat yang udah review di chapter 1 **_: Chibimillo, Nagisa Popsicle, _**dan _**Ratnalaurentina.**_ Makasiiiihh banget.

Jadi, karena saya baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan suka menjaga adik *digampar rame-rame*, saya akan melanjutakn fanfic ini. Semoga sesuai dengan harapan readers semuanya. :)

Disclaimer : FMA punya pemilik sapi sebelah *plak* yang bernama Arakawa-sensei. Roy Mustang tetap suami saya. *digoreng kremes*

enjoy your salep!

* * *

_**The Days Chapter 2**_

Keesokan paginya, keadaan semakin runyam.

Kantor Kolonel Roy Mustang kehilangan separuh personilnya. Havoc tidak muncul, begitu juga dengan Roy. Riza yang biasanya rajin, hari ini bahkan tidak kelihatan selembar rambut pun.

Breda, Fuery, dan Falman hanya bisa menanggapi kejadian ini dengan satu kesimpulan : _Tim solid mereka akan hancur sebentar lagi_.

Fuery terlihat memperbaiki sebuah radio tahun 1845an sambil sesekali menandatangani paperwork yang tertumpuk rapi di pojok mejanya. Falman membaca paperwork bagiannya dengan teliti, kali ini ia menambah pekerjaannya dengan mengerjakan paperwork milik Riza. Breda masih sibuk menginvestigasi kasus yang seharusnya menjadi urusan si Kolonel Mustang.

Tok tok.

"Masuk."

Edward dan Alphonse Elric memasuki ruang kantor menyedihkan itu.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Sapa Ed pelan.

Sapaan Ed dibalas langsung oleh Fuery, Falman, dan Breda.

"Ed, Kolonel mana?" Tanya Fuery dari balik radio.

Ed menjatuhkan dirinya di atas meja Roy, "Dia sedang kacau. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menghabiskan 7 botol vodka semalam."

"Apa!" Falman berpaling dari paperworknya, "tujuh botol? Kolonel benar-benar minum sebanyak itu?"

"Ya Officer Falman, Kolonel minum sebanyak itu." Jawab Al.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang dapat menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Breda memijit pelipisnya, "Aku tidak percaya Havoc berani melakukan perbuatan itu pada Kolonel."

"Ini masalah hati, apapun bisa terjadi." Balas Ed sarkastik.

"Yang aku tidak pahami ada Letnan Hawkeye." Ujar Al.

Semuanya menghadap ke Al.

"Apa maksudmu, Al?" Tanya Ed.

"Well, kita semua tahu kan kalau Kolonel mencintai Letnan Hawkeye. Begitu juga sebaliknya," Al menarik nafas, "kalau memang begitu adanya, kenapa Letnan Hawkeye mau _berkencan_ dengan Letnan Havoc?"

"Walaupun sebetulnya, aku tidak bisa bilang kejadian kemarin sebagai _berkencan_." Sambung Al lagi, "kita kan melihat mereka _bersama_ dalam satu mobil. Itu kan tidak selalu berarti _kencan_, kan?"

Seisi ruang kantor langsung hening. Memikirkan ucapan Alphonse barusan.

**He's got the point.**

"Hmm, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Fuery berdiri dari mejanya dan mendekati Al.

"Ehem," Breda berdeham, "kemarin Kolonel menangkap basah Letnan Hawkeye sedang bersama Havoc. Kolonel cemburu, ia kesal, dan... Yah, kau tahu selanjutnya."

Breda menghela nafas, "Untuk saat itu sarung tangan ignition-nya sedang basah karena hujan. Kalau tidak, aku yakin sekarang Havoc sudah di rumah sakit dengan luka bakar parah."

Mulut Fuery membulat membentuk 'O'.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Sersan Fuery, para artis kita tidak hadir hari ini." Ed mengucapkan kata penutup.

"Pantas saja Kolonel sampai minum tujuh botol." Fuery menggaruk tengkuknya.

Falman melipat tangan di dada, "Kolonel terlihat lebih syok dari saat kematian mendiang Brigjen Hughes. Saat itu ia tidak minum sebanyak ini."

"Kau lupa saat itu Letnan Hawkeye menempelkan rifle di pelipis Kolonel jika beliau berani minum lebih dari sebotol." Jawab Breda.

"Dan sekarang tidak ada Sang Letnan beserta rifle atau baretta atau tokalev atau apapun itu namanya." Ed berdiri dari meja Mustang.

"Ehm, aku akan ke rumah Letnan Hawkeye hari ini. Aku sudah janji akan mengantarkan kertas-kertas ini ke apartemennya setelah jam kantor nanti." Fuery menempelkan jari di dagunya.

Al memegang kedua pundak Fuery, "Sersan! Bisakah aku, eh, kami minta tolong?" Fuery mengangguk, "tolong tanyakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya, Kolonel, dan Letnan Havoc."

Fuery mengedip dua kali. Ia mengangguk lagi, "Baiklah, Al."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menemui Havoc." Ucap Breda.

"Baiklah, tolong ya, semuanya!" Seru Ed semangat.

Sore datang dengan cepat. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 17.00, waktunya pulang. Sesuai janjinya pada Roy, Ed _stand by_ di HQ untuk membantu menyelesaikan setumpuk paperwork. Alphonse juga membantu dengan mendistribusi dan mengambil paperwork yang sedang dikerjakan.

Fuery membereskan beberapa lusin kertas di atas mejanya. Edward menepuk bahu Fuery, "Sersan, apa itu yang akan diberikan untuk Letnan Hawkeye?"

"Iya, kebetulan ia punya sekitar... Hmm... 50 kertas untuk ditandatangani."

"Haaahh... Tidak di kantor, tidak di rumah, masih saja bekerja keras."

"Itulah Letnan Hawkeye."

Setelah mengepak kertasnya di dalam sebuah map, Fuery berpamitan pada Falman, Breda, Ed, dan Al.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya."

Ia keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan ke gedung apartemen Riza.

* * *

Tok tok tok.

"Letnan? Saya membawakan paperwork anda."

Tok tok tok.

"Letnan? Apa anda dirumah?"

Tok tok tok.

Jam 6 sore, Kain Fuery sampai di pintu apartemen Riza Hawkeye. Ia sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, namun yang empunya rumah belum membukakan pintu.

"Letnan Hawkeye? Apa anda di rumah?"

_Hmm... Apa di sedang keluar ya? Atau mungkin sedang tidur? Tapi, biasanya kalau pun sedang tidur, di akan tahu kalau ada tamu._

Tok tok tok.

"Letnan?"

Cklik! _Eh? Pintunya tidak dikunci?_

"Le-Letnan, saya masuk ya?" Fuery membuka pintu apartemen Riza.

Sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Black Hayate tidak ada di atas keranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Letnan Hawkeye? Anda di rumah?" Tanya Fuery pada udara kosong di depannya.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Black Hayate?"

Brak!

Ada suara jatuh dari kamar tidak jauh dari tempat Fuery berdiri.

"Letnan!" Fuery menjatuhkan map berisi paperwork di tangannya dan berlari ke sumber suara.

Riza Hawkeye sedang terduduk di bawah jendela kamarnya. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

Disampingnya, Black Hayate menggonggong kecil berusaha membangunkan pemiliknya.

"LETNAN!"

Riza masih terdiam. Matanya tetap terpejam dan tidak mau membuka.

* * *

Chapter 2, empel dem dem dem...

Nah, nah, naahhh.. Bagaimana pendapat Minna-sama semuanya? Gajekah? Anehkah? saran dan kripik, eh, kritik maksud Misa, selalu diterima. Langsung saja di ripiuw, jangan malu-malu...

Yoroshiku nee~ minna-sama :)

Salam hangat,

^MisaChan^


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth

Beberapa hari lagi Misa akan balik ke East City, atau bahasa gaulnya, Semarang. *woooooooo* disorakin readers.

Ehehehe, jadii, Misa mau cepet-cepet update fanfic yang ini biar cepet selesai juga. Oh ya, sebelumnya, maaf dan gemen bgt kalo plotnya terlalu cepat, banyak typo, dan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan lainnya. Semoga readers ga kapok baca fanfic-nya Misa. :)

Disclaimer : FMA punya pemilik sapi sebelah *plak* yang bernama Arakawa-sensei. Roy Mustang tetap suami saya. *digoreng kremes*

enjoy your salep!

* * *

_**The Days Chapter 3**_

Riza masih terdiam. Matanya tetap terpejam dan tidak mau membuka.

Fuery mengguncangkan tubuh Riza perlahan sampai beberapa kali.

Riza membuka mulutnya, "Emgh... Siapa itu?"

"Le-Letnan, ini saya." Fuery menegakkan tubuh Riza.

Riza membuka matanya sedikit, "Hn... Hmph... Sersan... Fuery?"

Fuery mulai khawatir, "Iya Letnan, ini saya."

Riza menyangga tubuhnya denga kedua tangan. Keringat mengucur sebutir demi sebutir dari pelipisnya.

"Sersan, to-tolong... Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang...i-ini." Riza berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Tapi Letnan, anda kelihatan sakit! Anda harus..."

"Tidak boleh. Terutama... Kolonel."

"Letnan..."

"Patuhi perintahku, Sersan."

Fuery menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Letnan."

Sejurus kemudian, Fuery membantu Riza berbaring ke atas tempat tidur. Riza meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal dengan hati-hati. Ia sempat mengerang sakit beberapa kali, membuat Fuery mengeluarkan keringat dingin semakin banyak.

"Letnan, apa yang terjadi dengan anda? Anda nampak _sangat_ sakit." Kata Fuery sambil melebarkan selimut di atas perut Riza.

"Aku... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Balas Riza ragu.

Fuery meluruskan badannya di sisi tempat tidur Riza. Ia tidak sengaja menyenggol meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, mengakibatkan sisir Riza terjatuh.

Klotak!

"Ah, maaf Letnan, aku menjatuhkan sisirmu." Fuery mengambil sisir yang terjatuh.

Eh?

Fuery memandangi sisir di tangan kanannya. _Rambut Letnan banyak sekali yang rontok_.

"Letnan, rambut anda rontok ya?" Tanya Fuery sambil memperhatikan helaian pirang di jari-jari sisir.

Riza terdiam.

"Letnan?"

Riza masih diam.

"Maaf, mungkin pertanyaanku agak..."

"Itulah akibatnya."

"Eh?"

Riza memejamkan matanya, "Itulah akibatnya kalau menjalani kemoterapi."

_Hah?_

"Ke-Kemoterapi? Maksud anda..."

"Kemoterapi, pengobatan untuk penderita kanker dan sejenisnya-"

"Saya tahu, Letnan. Maaf memotong. Tapi, anda…"

"Aku terkena kanker." Riza mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada sedih.

Mata Fuery melebar, "A-Apa? Anda tidak salah? Tapi, se-selama ini… Anda kan?"

"Aku sudah periksa di rumah sakit." Riza menengok ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur tempat sisir itu, ada sepucuk kertas di atas amplop putih.

Fuery mengambil surat itu.

_Kanker?_

_Kanker?_

_What the f*ck? Hah?_

_Kanker darah?_

_Mustahil!_

"Surat itu keluar dua minggu yang lalu." Riza mencengkram ujung selimutnya dengan keras. Suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Jadi Letnan, selama ini anda..."

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin Kolonel tahu."

Fuery mengembalikan surat itu di tempatnya, "Tapi ini masalah penting. Kolonel harus tahu. Beliau sangat mencemaskan anda, Letnan!"

"Karena itu aku tidak mau dia tahu. Karena _dia pasti akan cemas_."

Titik-titik airmata turun perlahan dari mata amber Riza.

"Aku memang benar-benar seorang subordinat yang payah." Sambung Riza sambil menangis perlahan.

"Apalagi, setelah kesalahpahaman yang ia dapat dariku dan Havoc. Aku rasa ia sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku." Riza menyeka airmatanya.

Fuery terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya hak untuk... itu." Riza menunjuk sesuatu di atas meja riasnya.

Fuery mendatangi tempat yang ditunjuk Riza.

"Ini..."

Fuery mengangkat sebuah cincin berwarna perak.

"Ya Fuery. Itu cincin pertunangan. Kolonel ingin aku bertunangan dengannya. Cincin itu ia berikan beberapa hari yang lalu." Riza masih sibuk menyeka airmatanya.

"Lalu apa yang anda katakan?"

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku takut mengecewakannya. Aku tidak mau dia mendapatkan _orang penyakitan _sepertiku."

Fuery meletakkan cincin itu di sebelah tempat bedak, "Itu tidak benar, Letnan! Anda tidak penyakitan! Dan anda berhak untuk menikah dengan Kolonel!"

"Aku hanya menyulitkannya." Riza menangis lebih keras, "aku sudah mencapai stadium parah. Umurku tinggal hitungan hari. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Kolonel. Aku sudah _terlalu banyak_ merepotkannya. Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat apapun mengenai penyakitku."

"Hitungan hari? Jangan bicara omong kosong, Letnan! Kau sudah kemoterapi. Saya yakin anda pasti sembuh! Dan pada pandangan saya, justru sayalah yang banyak merepotkan Letnan." Seru Fuery marah. Marah pada dirinya, juga marah pada Letnan-nya.

Fuery membuka mulutnya lagi, "Apakah ini yang menyebabkan anda bersama Letnan Havoc?"

Riza tertawa mengejek, "Aku dan Havoc hanya teman. Memang jahat, tapi aku tidak mau Kolonel terus mendekati orang sepertiku. Ia tidak layak menderita lebih dari apa yang dia alami waktu kematian Brigjen Hughes."

Fuery menatap kakinya. Tidak sanggup menjawab apapun.

"Aku... akan operasi lusa." Ucap Riza tanpa ragu.

"Operasi? Lusa?"

"Pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang." Ucap Riza pelan, "kemungkinan untuk selamat sangat kecil."

Fuery menatap Riza, "Saya, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan. Saya ingin menolong anda. Saya tidak suka melihat anda terbaring seperti ini. Ini bukan anda!"

Riza hanya menangis dalam diam. Hatinya menjerit kencang, meneriakkan 'aku tidak mau mati!'. Namun, sudah terlambat untuk mimpi itu. Ia tahu umurnya tidak panjang lagi. Ia mencintai Kolonelnya. Ia ingin menjawab 'ya' untuk bertunangan dengan Kolonelnya. Ia ingin menjawab 'ya' pada upacara pernikahan mereka. Semua itu adalah keinginan terdalam Riza.

Sayangnya, kanker darah sialan ini menghalangi semuanya.

_Aku bahkan belum sempat menebus dosa-dosa yang kulakukan pada rakyat Ishval, aku memang manusia yang buruk._

Riza menangis di atas tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Tok tok tok!

"Kolonel Mustang? Anda di dalam?" Suara Alphonse Elric menggema di koridor gedung apartemen Roy.

Tok tok tok.

"Hei Kolonel Mesum, kau di dalam? Jangan bilang kau sedang mandi vodka!" Ganti Edward Elric yang berteriak dari balik pintu masuk kamar apartemen Roy.

Al menyentuh kenop pintu kamar Roy. _Tidak dikunci._

Cklek.

"Kolonel, saya masuk ya?" Tanya Al pada udah kosong di hadapannya.

Al dan Ed memasuki kamar apartemen Roy. Sepi, hening, dan berantakan. Jubah hitam Roy tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, sepatu boot militer yang penuh lumpur terguling di samping rak sepatu. Kamar itu tampak menyedihkan.

Ed membuka pintu kamar Roy. Terlihatlah seseorang sedang duduk di atas kursi di belakang meja kerja.

"Mustang, itu kau?" Ed menghampiri orang itu.

Tertnyata benar, itu Roy.

"Kolonel, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Al dari balik tubuh Ed.

Roy melirik lemas ke arah kakak-adik Elric, "Aku tidak baik."

Ed dan Al terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan Letnan Hawkeye?" Tanya Ed hati-hati.

"Dia tidak menghubungiku. Aku juga tidak mau menghubunginya." Jawab Kolonel.

"Letnan Hawkeye... Tidak masuk ke kantor hari ini."

Mata Roy langsung fokus pada Ed dan Al.

"Dia... Tidak masuk?" Tanya Roy.

Al mengangguk.

Wajah Roy menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran, "Kau yakin? Ia _tidak pernah _tidak masuk."

Ed dan Al mengangguk bersamaan.

Roy membenamkan wajahnya dangan telapak tangan, "Semua sudah berakhir, eh?"

Hening sejenak.

Ed membuka mulutnya, "Hubungi dia."

Roy menghela nafas. "Ia tidak akan menjawab telponku, tidak setelah ia mendapatkan Havoc di sisinya."

Ed mendengus kesal dan berbalik. Al maju selangkah.

"Ehm, Kolonel. Tolong hubungi Letnan Hawkeye. Saya, saya pikir ini hanya salah paham." Kata Al.

"Salah paham? Apa yang kau tahu soal salah paham?" Tanya Roy dingin.

"Maaf. Saya hanya merasa ini bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan, Kolonel." Ucap Al.

Roy menatap Al dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang mau kalian bicarakan, silahkan angkat kaki dari apartemenku." Roy membuang muka dari Ed dan Al.

Ed membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun Al memegang pundak kakaknya itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesuai dengan yang diinstruksikan, kedua Elric keluar dari apartemen Roy.

* * *

Chapter 3, empel dem dem dem...

Akhirnyaaaaaa... dua chapter lagi, dan fanfic ini akan selesai.. :) jadiii, ditunggu review berisi saran dan kritiknya.

Yoroshiku nee~ minna-sama :)

Salam hangat,

^MisaChan^


	4. Chapter 4 : Oyasuminasai, Hawkeye

Arigatoooouuu! Buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Misa ga ngira kalau ternyata bisa dapet review di atas 10. Makasiii banget ya readers semua. Love you, muah muah. :* :D

Oke, tanpa banyak sapi berkeliaran, langsung saja dimulai fanfic ini. Oia, informasi, Fanfic yang satu ini akan Misa akhiri dengan sebuah epilog. :)

Disclaimer : FMA punya pemilik sapi sebelah *plak* yang bernama Arakawa-sensei. Roy Mustang tetap suami saya. *digoreng kremes*

enjoy your salep!

* * *

_**The Days Chapter 4**_

Lusa... Biasanya sesuatu yang disebut 'lusa' tidak pernah datang begini cepat. Apakah 48 jam bisa berjalan secepat ini? Dunia ternyata bisa berputar dengan kecepatan yang tidak kita inginkan.

Lusa yang (sebenarnya sama sekali tidak) dinanti datang dengan cepat.

Sejak pagi, Riza sudah memasuki kamar ruang perawatan intensif. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Tangannya mengelurkan keringat dingin. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha mengeluarkan senyum pada setiap dokter atau perawat atau teman-teman yang memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Pagi menjelang siang, Fuery datang membawa Breda, Falman, Ed, dan Al.

"Selamat siang Letnan... Eh?"

Jean Havoc sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Riza.

"Selamat siang, Sersan Fuery." Jawab Riza dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Havoc hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecanggungan.

"Hai semua." Ucap Havoc pelan.

"Kau datang juga, Havoc." Ed berkata sambil memukul pelan pundak Havoc.

"Aku yang dimintai tolong oleh Riza. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja." Jawab Havoc.

Riza tersenyum menatap para sahabat prianya. Ia membetulkan topi rajutan yang menutupi daerah rambutnya.

"Letnan, rambut anda..." Al memperhatikan topi rajutan warna putih yang sedang dikenakan Riza.

"Ternyata rambutku rontok lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan. Padahal aku baru ikut kemoterapi 2 minggu yang lalu." Jelas Riza.

"Rambut pirang yang aku banggakan sekarang hanya tinggal nama." Kata Riza lagi. Ia tertawa kecil, "lagipula topi ini modelnya tidak ketinggalan jaman kok."

Seisi ruangan mencoba tersenyum untuk menguatkan Riza.

"Jam berapa operasinya, Letnan?" Tanya Ed.

"Hmm... Aku rasa sejam atau dua jam lagi." Riza melirik jam dinding di sebrang tempat tidurnya.

Satu ruangan mengunci mulutnya.

"Hei semangatlah. Aku ingin kalian memberiku kekuatan untuk operasi ini. Ya?" Riza dipandangi oleh teman-teman prianya.

* * *

Sekitar pada jam yang sama, entah habis didatangi ilham apa, Roy menjejakkan kakinya di HQ.

Roy memandang isi kantor yang kosong.

"Untuk apa aku ke sini? Sekarang jam makan siang, tidak ada orang di ruang kantor. Tentu saja, dasar bodoh!" Gumam Roy pada dirinya sendiri.

Roy duduk di mejanya. Memandangi satu persatu meja subordinatnya.

Ia sampai pada meja sebelah kiri.

Meja itu terlihat lebih rapi dari meja di sekelilingnya. Di atas meja itu ada sebuah vas yang berisi bunga lili putih.

Roy memandangi meja itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Meja Riza..."

Roy menunduk di mejanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bersama Rizaku lagi, ya?"

Ckrik!

"Eh?"

Roy mendengar bunyi aneh di dekatnya. Mirip dengan bunyi retakan. Roy mencari di sekeliling mejanya. Sampai ia menemukan frame foto di atas mejanya.

"Ini kan..."

Roy memandangi foto yang berisi seluruh anggota pasukan kecilnya itu. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia. Saat itu tidak ada masalah seperti ini. Saat itu tidak ada pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dan Havoc. Saat itu Riza selalu setia di sampingnya.

Riza Hawkeye...

Ckrik!

"Eh?"

Kaca frame itu tiba-tiba retak sedikit di dekat gambar kaki Riza...

Perasaan Roy tiba-tiba berubah resah. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

_Riza? Riza? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Riza!_

Kriiiiiiiinggggg! Telpon di atas meja Roy berdering.

Roy langsung menyambar gagang telpon.

"Kolonel!"

"Siapa ini?"

"Siapa lagi menurutmu, eh? Dasar Kolonel Mesum Keras Kepala."

"Hagane? Ada apa kau menelponku? Tidak cukup dengan menggangguku kemarin-kemarin?"

"Aku tidak mau ribut dengamu hari ini."

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Ini mengenai Letnan Riza Hawkeye."

Tengkuk Roy langsung membeku, "Ada apa lagi dengan Riza?"

"Ehm, dia... Tidak salah."

"Kau berusaha membela Riza di depanku?"

"Untuk hal ini, iya."

"Kalau begitu kau buang-buang waktu. Aku akan tutup-"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU, MUSTANG!"

Roy terdiam di balik gagang telpon. Ed terdengar serius kali ini.

"Letnan tidak bermaksud untuk 'curang' di belakangmu. Ia... Ia punya maksud tersendiri. Dan Letnan Havoc juga tidak bermaksud mencuri Letnan Hawkeye darimu. Lalu..."

"Tidak perlu berbelit-belit, Hagane. Langsung saja."

"Ehm, Letnan... Letnan sedang sakit."

Tangan Roy keringat dingin, "Sa-Sakit? Maksudmu? Sakit apa? Katakan yang lengkap, Hagane!"

"Letnan Hawkeye tidak mau kau khawatir. Ia merasa dirinya tidak pantas untukmu. Ia sengaja membuatmu menjauh darinya karena ia pikir kau tidak pantas untuk menderita untuk 'orang penyakitan' seperti dirinya."

"Penyakitan?"

"Letnan Riza Hawkeye... menderita penyakit kanker darah. Leukimia. Stadium akhir."

Roy terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Ed.

"Ah..A-apa? Ha-Ta-tapi..."

"Letnan Hawkeye akan segera melakukan operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang."

_HAH? RIZA?_

"Sebentar lagi ia akan masuk ke ruang operasi."

"..."

"Kolonel!"

"..."

"KOLONEL!"

Roy berlari meninggalkan telpon di mejanya dengan keadaan tergantung.

* * *

"Breda, jangan terlalu banyak makan ya. Nanti perutmu akan semakin besar. Well, aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi... Kau boleh makan sandwich sambil bekerja, tapi jangan sampai sausnya tumpah di paperwork ya."

"Falman, kamus berjalan. Bantu teman-teman dengan pengetahuanmu yang luas itu. Jangan pelit ilmu ya? Tidak banyak yang bisa aku ucapkan untukmu. Sejauh ini progress pekerjaanmu cukup cepat dan tidak bermasalah. Pertahankan terus."

"Alphonse, cepat kembali ke tubuhmu Selama ini, itu yang aku nantikan darimu. Jangan menyerah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kau begitu baik dan perhatian pada teman-temanmu, aku bersyukur menjadi temanmu."

"Edward. Hmph... Aku bingung mau berkata apa. Haha, jangan cemberut, aku bercanda. Kau selalu memberiku semangat dalam keadaan apapun. Terima kasih untuk itu. Dan... tolong bantu Kolonel ya. Aku tahu kau selalu bertengkar dengannya, tapi tolong tetap bantu dia ya? Aku tahu kau tidak sebenci itu dengan Roy."

"Havoc, terima kasih dan maaf. Terima kasih karena mau membantuku dengan rencana bodohku ini. Dan maaf karena telah membuat hubunganmu dengan Roy jadi berantakan. Aku tahu kau dan dia berteman baik. Jadi, tolong, jaga dia untukku. Dia pasti akan sangat kesepian. Dan juga..."

Riza memberikan cincin perak di tangan Havoc.

"...titip ini untuk Roy. Katakan padanya aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menemaninya sampai ia 'tua, keriput, dan jelek'. Tambahan, di mataku, ia tidak pernah menjadi jelek. Katakan padanya aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tidak pernah sedetik pun aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku juga minta maaf telah membuatnya sampai semarah itu padaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia lebih menderita. Oh iya, satu lagi."

Riza membuka laci di samping ranjangnya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih bertuliskan 'untuk yang tercinta, Roy Mustang'.

"Berikan ini untuk Roy ya? Aku tulis semuanya disini."

Seorang perawat berbaju putih menengok ke dalam kamar Riza, "Nona Hawkeye, sekarang saatnya."

Riza tersenyum, "Baiklah semuanya, aku pergi dulu. Doakan aku berhasil. Berhasil sampai di pintu Surga, maksudnya."

"Tidak lucu, Letnan!" Omel Ed.

Riza hanya tersenyum.

Breda, Falman, Al, dan Havoc balas tersenyum.

"Guk guk guk guk!"

"Hei! Binatang tidak boleh masuk ke rumah sakit!"

Terdengar teriakan perawat terdengar tidak jauh dari kamar Riza.

"Guk guk guk!"

Black Hayate berlari memasuki kamar Riza dan melompat ke atas pangkuan Riza.

"A- Hayate-gou?" Riza menatap bingung anjingnya.

Wajah Black Hayate terlihat sedih. Matanya yang hitam berkaca-kaca seperti hendak menangis.

Riza mengelus kepala dan telinga Black Hayate, "Hayate-gou, kau nanti baik-baik ya sama pengurusmu yang baru. Aku tidak tahu apakah Roy setuju mau mengurusmu, tapi aku sudah tulis di surat. Kalau dia tidak mau, aku rasa Becca akan mengambil alih. Nah, Hayate-gou, jangan nakal selama aku tidak ada."

"Guk!" Hayate menggonggong lemah.

"Hayateeeee!"

Rebecca Catalina memasuki ruangan sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku...haaahh...tepat...haaahh..waktu..haaahh.." Becca menyangga tubuhnya di kusen pintu.

"Becca?"

"Riza Hawkeye! Aku tidak percaya kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal operasi ini!" Rebecca menunjuk wajah Riza, "...aku...aku kan sangat cemas..."

Airmata turun dari wajah Rebecca.

"Becca, jangan me..."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak menangis, eh? Temanku akan menjalani operasi yang jarang ada orang selamat, dan aku tidak boleh menangis? Aku rasa selain rambut, otakmu juga ikut rontok. Hikkssss." Sembur Becca sambil mengelap airmatanya.

Rebecca terus sesenggukan tanpa henti. Riza hanya bisa tersenyum lemah melihat teman terbaiknya mencabut dan membuang tisu di hadapan tempat tidurnya.

"Becca. Kemari."

Rebecca mendekat ke tubuh Riza.

"Tolong jaga semuanya ya. Jaga Hayate juga, kalau Roy tidak mau mengurusnya. Becca, aku percaya kau tahu apa yang ku inginkan darimu. Tolong lakukan dengan baik ya."

Rebecca mengangguk lemah. Ia maju dan meraih tubuh Riza. Becca memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

"Kau kurusan, teman."

Riza tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Becca. Setelah beberapa saat, Becca akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nah, aku rasa semua sudah aku tinggalkan pesan." Pandangan Riza jatuh pada Ed, "oia Ed, sampaikan salamku pada Winry."

Wajah Ed bersemu pink, "I-iya. Akan kusampaikan."

"Jangan lupa saranku, cepat beritahukan perasaanmu padanya."

Wajah Ed semakin merah, "Akan ku-kulakukan, Letnan."

Perawat yang tadi memanggil Riza kembali melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Riza, "Nona Hawkeye, sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Iya Nona Perawat. Saya sudah selesai." Jawab Riza.

Perawat tadi bersama beberapa temannya mendorong ranjang Riza keluar dari kamar. Riza berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengatur selang infus yang terpasang di tangan agar jangan terbelit di tiang infusnya.

Ruang operasi berjarak hanya sekitar 10 meter dari ruang perawatan Riza. Riza bisa melihat label 'ruang operasi' tertulis besar.

_Sedikit lagi, aku memasuki ruang operasi. Hmph, aku bahkan belum sempat mendengar suara Roy yang..._

"Riza!"

"Haaahh... RIZA!"

Suara sepatu boot yang berlari di tengah koridor rumah sakit menggema sampai ke teling Riza. Suara teriakan mengiringi langkah kaki itu.

"Riza!"

_Hah?_

"Rizaaaa!"

_Itu kan?_

"Riza Hawkeye!"

_Roy? Kau datang?_

"Rizaaa! Kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang masalah ini, heh? Rizaaa!"

_Maaf Roy, aku memang bodoh._

Setitik air mata turun dari sudut mata Riza.

Riza Hawkeye memasuki ruang operasi.

Roy terlambat.

"Aaaaarrrggh!" Roy berteriak kesal. Apa yang terjadi dengan kedua kakinya ini, apa tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat?

Pintu operasi berwarna pucat menutup di hadapannya.

BUAGH!

Roy bertabrakan keras di depan pintu operasi.

Tubuh Roy terasa sakit setelah bertabrakan dengan pintu operasi. Roy yakin ia akan mendapat beberapa ruam ungu di tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu operasi, berharap pintu itu akan membuka dan Riza Hawkeye akan keluar dengan keadaan normal.

"Maaf."

Tapi Roy tahu, keinginannya itu hanyalah mimpi semata. Semua telah terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku Riza."

Roy akhirnya jatuh berlutut di depan pintu ruang operasi Riza.

"Kolonel?"

Roy berbalik dan mendapatkan Havoc tengah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Havoc..."

Roy menyambut tangan Havoc.

Havoc menggiring Roy menjauh dari pintu operasi.

Havoc mulai menjelaskan keadaan, "Hawkeye bilang, ia minta maaf. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Tidak pernah terbesit dibenaknya untuk berbalik darimu. Ia... Ia hanya tidak mau kau lebih menderita."

Roy tercengang mendengar ucapan Havoc.

"Hawkeye menitipkan ini. Ia bilang semua ia ucapkan di surat ini."

Havoc menyerahkan surat yang Riza titipkan padanya.

"...oh, dan juga ini."

Cincin perak berpindah dari tangan Havoc ke tangan Roy.

"Hawkeye minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sampai kau menjadi... ehm, apa tadi yang ia bilang. Hmm, 'tua, keriput, dan jelek'. Tapi dimatanya, kau tidak pernah menjadi jelek."

"Benarkah begitu?"

Havoc mengangguk pelan.

Roy duduk di bangku tunggu ruang operasi. Ia membuka surat itu.

Ia membaca surat itu dengan seksama dari awal sampai akhir. Ia bahkan membacanya ulang. Setelah membaca 3 kali, Roy menurunkan surat itu dari hadapan wajahnya.

Roy meletakkan surat itu di pangkuannya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menangis. Roy tidak peduli walaupun suasan ruang tunggu sedang ramai. Ia hanya ingin sejenak mengeluarkan perasaannya, kesedihannya yang selama ini terpendam dan tidak pernah bisa ia keluarkan.

Roy merasa dirinya sangat bersalah pada Riza.

Roy terdiam, menunduk memandangi kertas surat dari Riza yang sedikit basah oleh air mata.

_Hawkeye, aku minta maaf. Aku harusnya selalu percaya kepadamu._

_Maaf, aku terlalu gelap mata dan tidak mendengarkan seruanmu._

_Kenapa kau tidak langsung katakan saja tentang penyakitmu itu? Aku pasti akan ada disana untuk mendampingimu._

_Kenapa Riza? Kenapa?_

_Jawab aku, Letnan! Kenapa?_

Pikiran Roy berkecamuk saling melontarkan argumen. Ia menuntut jawaban dari Riza. Ia ingin memiliki waktu untuk berbicara sedikit dengan Riza. Ia ingin sekali saja, mendengar suara Riza untuk menyebut namanya.

"Riza..."

Hening sejenak.

_'Roy'. _Panggil sebuah suara.

"Eh?" Roy mengangkat wajahnya.

Hening kembali.

Klip! Tiba-tiba lampu tanda operasi dimatikan. Roy langsung menatap pintu ruang operasi.

Operasi telah selesai.

Seorang dokter berjubah putih keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Sebagai gantinya, ia menarik ranjang Riza keluar dari ruang operasi.

Disanalah Riza Hawkeye.

Terbaring pucat.

Tanpa energi.

Dan _tidak bernafas._

Roy mendekati jasad Riza. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Riza, aku mendengar suaramu. Kau masih mau menerimaku. Terima kasih." Roy memandang wajah Riza. Kulit coklat muda merona Riza digantikan oleh warna pucat mengerikan, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan Riza. Roy menggenggam tangan Riza yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Tangan mereka terpaut beberapa saat.

Roy teringat sesuatu yang tergenggam di tangannya itu. Cincin perak yang ingin ia berikan untuk Riza.

Dengan hati-hati, Roy menyematkan cincin di genggamannya di jari manis kanan Riza. "Riza, cincin ini masih milikmu. Sampai selamanya akan menjadi milikmu," Roy berusaha menahan genangan air dimatanya agar tidak tumpah, "jangan lupakan aku ya."

Roy berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Ia ingin dirinya kuat seperti Riza yang kuat saat menahan penyakitnya. Ia ingin Riza bangga karena telah memilihnya dari sekian banyak pria.

**_"Riza Hawkeye, aku mencintaimu."_**

Roy meraih tubuh Riza yang terkulai lemas dan memeluknya erat.

Roy bisa merasakan tubuh Riza mendingin di pelukannya.

"Selamat jalan Riza. Baik-baik disana."

* * *

Chapter 4, mission accomplished.

Huaaaaaa! Hiks, hiks, hiks. Misa berat banget bikin chapter ini. Apalagi yang bagian Riza ngasi pesan wasiat buat Ed dkk, rasanya kaya bikin wasiat beneran. T.T

Seperti yang Misa tulis di atas, chapter berikutnya adalah epilog. :) otanoshimi ne!

Seperti biasa, berikan satu-dua review. ^^ Tolong kasi komentar, saran, dan kritik pembangun. Misa akan selalu menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Onegaishimasu, minna-sama!

Salam hangat,

^MisaChan^


	5. Chapter 5 : Epilogue

Konnichiwa, Minna-sama. Ternyata chapter pelengkap ini terbit lebih lama dari yang Misa perkirakan. Tadinya ini mau di aplot sabtu kemaren, tapi karena masalh persiapan kepindahan Misa kembali ke Semarang, Misa baru bisa apdet sekarang. Gomen na Minna ^^

Akhirnya, Misa bisa juga menyelesaikan satu fanfic yang bersambung. Yokatta nee~ :)

Saa, tanpa banyak cincong dan bencong, langsung saja kita mulai chapter 5 ini. Seperti biasa, Read and Review yah!

FMA bukan punya Misa. Tapi sampai kapanpun Misa akan cinta ama Roy Mustang, huahahahahaha *plak*

Enjoy your salep!

* * *

_**Epilogue : 5 Tahun kemudian.**_

Roy berjalan diantara nisan abu-abu di pemakaman militer Amestris. Di tangannya terdapat buket bunga lili. Ia memperhatikan langkahnya, tidak ingin melewatkan nisan yang dicarinya.

Dibelakang Roy, ada seekor anjing besar berwarna hitam dengan corak putih di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Anjing itu adalah Black Hayate.

Akhirnya Roy berhenti di salah satu nisan. Bunyinya : Riza Hawkeye, Kolonel.

"Nah, Hayete-gou, sepertinya kita menemukan nisan yang kita cari."

"Guk!"

Roy tersenyum. Ia berlutut di depan nisan itu dan meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Hayate duduk di samping nisan Riza dan menyenderkan kepalanya di nisan itu.

"Riza, aku datang. Aku membawakanmu bunga lili, bunga kesukaanmu. Kau bilang bunga ini melambangakan kesucian dan penerimaan maaf, bukan? Aku suka saat kau tersenyum lembut sambil menata bunga lili segar di atas meja makanku." Gumam Roy pada nisan di hadapannya.

"Guk!"

"Aku juga datang bersama Black Hayate. Kau ingin aku mengurusnya, kan? Aku setuju dan lihat sekarang, Hayate-gou telah diakui menjadi anjing milter. Ia bahkan sudah mendapat peringkat Kopral."

"Guk guk guk!"

Roy mendengus.

"Riza, sekarang pangkatku adalah Brigadir Jendral. Dan kau tahu? Alponse telah berhasil mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali, Hagane juga. Aku menolong dan menjaga mereka, seperti pesanmu. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Black Hayate menguap lebar-lebar.

"Hmm... Riza, pesanmu yang terakhir itu akan aku penuhi dalam 2 tahun lagi. Grumman sudah bilang padaku, ia siap memberikan posisi kebesarannya itu kepadaku." Gumamnya lagi.

Black Hayate memejamkan matanya sambil terus bersandar di nisan Riza.

Roy membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Ehmmm... Riza, aku... Aku akan menikah."

Nisan Riza membeku, diam. Seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan apapun yang diucapkan Roy.

"Namanya Misa, Misa Stennisheva. Ia memiliki rambut pirang sepertimu. Menurut pengamatanku, ia juga galak sepertimu. Haha, mungkin memang tipeku seperti itu. Jangan cemburu ya. Hatiku tetap milikmu kok." Roy tersenyum, Black Hayate membuka matanya, "Hayate-gou juga suka padanya."

"Guk guk!"

"Kau mengatakan padaku untuk tetap hidup dan berusaha meraih cita-citaku menjadi Fuhrer. Aku rasa, Misa bisa menggantikan tempatmu untuk menodongkan Tokalev di pelipisku. Ia juga di militer. Pangkatnya juga Letnan Satu. Apa dia reinkarnasimu? Karena ia sangat mirip denganmu." Tambah Roy.

"Well, aku akan kembali sebelum upacara pernikahanku. Nanti akan kubawa Misa kehadapan nisanmu dan akan ku perkenalkan kau padanya. Aku mau pastikan aku mendapat restu darimu. Misa pasti akan sengat senang. Ia pernah bilang, ia mengenalmu sebagai sniper terbaik di Amestris. Dan ia salah satu penggemarmu." Roy mengelus nisan Riza.

Angin berhembus melewati nisan Riza. Roy mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap awan di langit biru dalam-dalam. Ia ingin memastikan Riza bisa mendengar apa yang disampaikannya.

Roy melirik jam tangannya, "Oh, ini sudah jam makan siang. Aku pergi dulu ya Riza. Aku akan kembali lagi.

"Ayo Hayate-gou, kita makan siang."

"Guk!"

Tangan Roy terangkat, ia menyentuh liontin kalung di lehernya. Cincin perak yang seharusnya menjadi cincin pertunangannya denga Riza.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan cincin ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku simpan pasangannya, kan?"

Roy berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian yang agak kusut. Ia tersenyum lagi pada nisan Riza dan memberikan lambaian singkat.

"Aku rindu padamu, Letnan Hawkeye. Aku akan selalu membawa Black Hayate, dia juga rindu padamu."

"Guk guk guk!"

Roy berbalik. Hayate berdiri dari nisan Riza, menjilatnya sekali lalu berdiri di belakang Roy.

Roy dengan Hayate mengikuti di belakangnya, berjalan menuju seorang wanita berambut pirang memakai baju militer yang sedang bediri di depan mobil Roy.

"Misa! Ayo kita makan siang!"

* * *

Di kamar Roy, sekarang tergantung sebuah frame foto ukuran sedang. Isi frame tersebut bukanlah sebuah foto, melainkan secarik kertas putih dengan bercak di beberapa tempat. Kertas itu tidak mulus, melainkan lecek dan terlihat bekas genggaman di pojok kanan bawah.

Kertas itu adalah surat dari Riza Hawkeye untuk Roy.

Mari kita baca isinya.

* * *

_Dear Roy Mustang,_

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah disambut di pintu gerbang surga. Itu juga kalau aku diperbolehkan mengambil jalan ke arah surga._

_Roy, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena membuatmu sakit hati dan cemburu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu seperti itu. Benar, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mau. Tapi, kehidupan dan takdirku tidak memberikan banyak pilihan._

_ Aku sakit (kau pasti sudah tahu saat membaca ini), dan sudah stadium akhir yang parah. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu. _

_ Sejujurnya aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, apalagi kalau sampai membuatmu sedih. Kau sudah cukup sedih setelah ditinggal oleh Brigjen Hughes, kalau aku sampai menambah penderitaanmu, aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai kekasihmu. Maafkan aku atas penilaianku yang sepihak._

_Oh ya ampun, kejadian ini membuatku banyak mengeluarkan kata maaf. Tidak apalah, dosaku memang banyak._

_Jean Havoc tidak bersalah, Roy. Aku yang menyuruh dia untuk melakukan semua kesalahpahaman-buatan ini. Aku ingin menjauhkanmu dariku. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut ter-repotkan oleh orang penyakitan seperti ku. Aku sudah banyak meminta pertolonganmu, aku tidak bisa meminta lebih. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup lebih bahagia ketika aku tidak ada._

_Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat, Roy. Percayalah._

_Aku tahu, seperti layaknya pasangan, susah senang, bahagia maupun sedih harus ditanggung bersama. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindarkanmu dari kesedihan yang berlebih._

_Aku dengar kau minum sampai 7 botol? Edward yang memberitahuku. Kalau aku disana, kau pasti akan ikut bersamaku ke surga dengan pelipis berlubang._

_Pesanku yang pertama, tolong, kurangi kebiasaanmu minum vodka dalam keadaan frustasi. Aku tahu kau suka sekali rasa vodka. Segelas-dua gelas tidak masalah untukku, tapi kalau kau sampai minum lebih dari satu botol, peluru baretta-ku pasti akan menembak pelipismu dari balik awan. Kau tahu kan kalau minuman alkohol tidak bagus untuk kesehatan liver-mu._

_Kemudian, tolong berbaikan dengan Havoc. Jangan sampai persabatan kalian rusak. Kalian itu sahabat baik. Havoc tidak salah apapun. Aku harap kalian bersahabat selamanya, juga dengan semua teman-teman kita dalam team Mustang._

_Ketiga, jagalah kakak-adik Elric. Edward dan Alphonse masih membutuhkan bimbingan darimu sebagai atasan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya atasan Edward. Aku tahu kau sering berkelahi dengan Edward, tapi aku lebih tahu bahwa kau menyayangi mereka sama sepertiku._

_Roy, kalau tidak keberatan, aku titip Black Hayate ya? Boleh kan? Tolong urus dia. Dia sudah kulatih dengan baik. Kau tahu bagaimana caraku melatihnya, kan? Aku rasa dia suka padamu Roy._

_Kemudian... Apalagi yang harus kutulis ya?_

_Oh! Setelah aku tidak ada nanti, kau boleh menikah. Jangan kaget dulu! Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu._

_Kau punya hak untuk melanjutkan hidup. Jangan merasa bersalah, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan merasa tidak enak jika menjalin hubungan romantis dengan perempuan lain. Tidak apa, aku pasti merestui. Asalkan wanita itu baik dan bersedia mendukungmu untuk mencapai cita-citamu untuk menjadi Fuhrer._

_Yang terakhir, **JADILAH FUHRER**. Kau punya kemampuan untuk itu. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti Amestris akan menjadi negara demokrasi dengan kau sebagai pemimpinnya. Aku percaya hari itu suatu saat akan datang. Teruslah hidup dan semangat! Kau punya banyak teman dan subordinat yang mendukungmu dari belakang. Jangan kecewakan mereka._

_Jangan jadi **procastinator** lagi! Ingat, kalau kau menunda atau bermalas-malasan dalan pekerjaanmu, rifle kesayanganku akan menodongmu dari sini._

_Well, inilah akhirnya. Hmph, tidak kusangka hidupku untuk mencintaimu ternyata sangat singkat. _

_But, it was a worth living life._

_Aku sangat bahagia ketika menerima cincin perak darimu. Rasanya dunia berputar dalam kebahagiaan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memberitahumu bahwa aku siap menjadi tunanganmu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Sepertinya cincin itu akan pindah ketangan lain, eh?_

_Terima kasih atas semuanya, Roy. Terima kasih telah memberiku dunia yang begitu berwarna. Terima kasih kau telah mempercayakan punggungmu padaku. Tidak lupa, terma kasih telah menjadi temanku yang paling setia, selain Black Hayate, tentu saja._

_Yang paling utama, terima kasih telah muncul di depan pintu rumahku, dan masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Itu adalah berkat terindah dari Tuhan –kalau Dia memang ada- untukku._

_Sampai jumpa, Roy. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti._

_Aku mencintaimu Roy, lebih dari apapun._

_Salam Hangat,_

_Riza Hawkeye_

_Letnanmu dan Kekasihmu_

_P.S : cincinnya aku titip di Havoc._

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

It's done! I can't believe it's done! *nangis terharu* Thank God, it's done!

Chapter ini sudah Misa rencanakan untuk dijadikan epilog. Semoga readers tidak keberatan :)

Read n Review ya!

Oh, satu lagi. HAPPY B'DAY ROY MUSTANG! Love you much! :*

Salam hangat selalu,

^MisaChan^


End file.
